Por favor, perdóneme, mi Lady
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: Theon había escapado con Kyra y Lady Ramsay no podía pasar eso por alto. *Fem!Ramsay Bolton x Fem!Theon Greyjoy


**Esta inspirado en el Femslash February en Tumblr.**

* * *

**Forgive me, my Lady**

Nunca debió haberlo hecho, había sido demasiado fácil, muy sencillo para ser verdad. Sus piernas cansadas por haber corrido durante toda una noche, se desplomaban cada tanto, pero no podía permitirse caer; se le ordenó permanecer en pie.

Su desnudo trasero era golpeado por el látigo. Ya no recordaba cuantas veces su piel se vio conectada al duro cuero, lo que más resplandecía en su memoria era la sonrisa que su señoría le mostró al momento en que despertó, luego de que se desmayara por la conmoción.

—Has sido una criatura muy mala, Lady Theon.

Lady Ramsay Bolton reía en cada ocasión que Theon gritaba con dolor. El trasero de esta se tornaba rojizo, más y más intenso con un nuevo azote. Lady Ramsay le había advertido que se quedara en silencio, no obstante, no lograba contener su voz.

—P-por favor, mi Lady. —Suplicó otra vez.

Ramsay con caso omiso a sus súplicas solo continuaba. La picazón incrementaba con cada latigazo, al igual que los espasmos. En un momento Lady Ramsay se detuvo y comenzó a apretar sus enrojecidas nalgas, el tacto de su dueña era el que más le dolía.

—Se sintió bien ¿no es así, Reek? Estuviste tan cerca de regresar a ser una princesa.

El largo anillo en punta en el dedo índice de Lady Ramsay raspaba su debilitada piel. Este alcanzó la abertura de su cavidad trasera, pellizcando con fiereza. Sus dientes chirrearon, la fría respiración ajena recorría su espalda.

—Perdóneme, por favor… mi Lady.

La punta fría como el hielo y tan filosa como un cuchillo, entró en su interior con una increíble dureza. Dolió tanto que las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y rápidamente bajaron hasta su mentón. Antes de ser liberada, el dedo dio unas cuantas salidas e intromisiones.

El anillo junto a otros dedos se adentraron en su sexo, separándose en esta. Un primer dedo se introdujo dentro, rápido y sin piedad. Con los restantes dentro lanzó un escandaloso grito. Los dedos la penetraban firmemente; se movían y hundían, alcanzando profundidad; mientras que el que se adornaba con el anillo rasguñaba sus sensibilidades.

—Estas tan mojada, Reek. ¿Te gusta esto?

No podía disfrutar nada de aquello, tampoco quería hacerlo. Los dedos dieron unos toques más y después entraron a su boca, donde los lamio a la orden de Ramsay. Algunos de estos manosearon los huecos entre sus dientes.

— ¿No quieres venirte solo con mis dedos, no es así Reek?

El firme mango del látigo la rellenó. No comprendía por completo ese accionar de parte de su señoría, lo único que sabía era la parte de humillación que le proporcionaba. Cerraba sus manos a causa de los estremecimientos.

—Oh no, Reek. Mantén tus brazos elevados.

Ramsay intercedió en el desmoronamiento de sus brazos. Su cadera se sacudía por sí sola, los ingresos del mango del látigo eran más acometedoras que la de los dedos. El mango giró en su sexo, Lady Ramsay no lo quitó hasta que estuvo rebosante de humedad.

Lady Ramsay arrojó el látigo y se sentó en la silla de madera que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la mazmorra, en esos momentos el lugar parecía más chico que nunca. Palmando su regazo, su señoría le indicó que se acercara.

Theon se arrodilló enfrente de Ramsay, con suerte podía mantenerse en el suelo sin que sintiera ardor. El cuchillo de su señora ondeaba en el aire, el brillo en este le hizo tragar saliva del susto; lo último que quería era ver aquello.

—Eres tan linda, Reek. —La palma de Ramsay se depositó en su mejilla. Con una caricia descendió por su cuello hasta encajar en su menudo pecho. —Tus pechos también, se adaptan tan bien a mi mano. —Lady Ramsay lo apretó con una característica brusquedad. —Escoge uno.

—Por favor… mi Lady… por favor, no… por favor, misericordia. —Las inconstantes lágrimas mojaban sus secos labios. —No lo volveré a hacer… por favor… se lo prometo. No, por favor.

—Si dices "por favor" una vez más, te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho. —El cuchillo bailó por su rostro. —Vamos, te estoy dejando elegir, no me hagas hacer todo el trabajo a mí. Rápido, Reek. Escoge uno.

—E-el… el izquierdo, mi Lady.

Lady Ramsay Bolton sonrió y el cuchillo halló su lugar. Apretó sus labios mientras que su señoría cortaba alrededor, no quería saciarla con sus gritos pero por más pujanza que hiciera seguía siendo un inútil intento. Con maldad su piel fue lentamente tironeada, Lady Ramsay era buena en ello y se lo estaba recordando. Sus lágrimas se secaron cuando terminó, también había sido despojada de ellas.

—Es un buen trofeo ¿no, Reek? Una caza memorable. —Ramsay examinó el trozo de piel. —Ven más cerca, Reek.

Su entero cuerpo dolía, la sangre rellenaba su torso y con cada arrastre el sufrimiento se dilataba. Aun podía sentir su pecho izquierdo, ahogado entre la sangre, el hormigueo, la carne y la plata.

—Con uno solo no será suficiente, Reek. —Lady Ramsay estrujó su pecho diestro.

— ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada… por favor, no, no, mi Lady.

—Claro que si, Reek. Haz tardado en responder, debo enseñarte a responder a tiempo.

No volvió a suplicar y atestó de gritos los oídos de su señoría. Lady Ramsay lamió el cuchillo antes de guardarlo junto a las pieles. Su dueña tocó sus mejillas, pasando suavemente la yema de los dedos por debajo de sus parpados.

—No llores, Reek. ¿Sabes que no hago esto porque quiero?

—Sí, mi Lady. He sido mala, me he portado mal, lo merecía.

—Muy cierto, Reek.

Los dedos de Lady Ramsay jugaron con su rostro hasta quedarse entre sus aflorados pechos. Rondaron por el izquierdo, presionando. Los labios de su señoría los siguieron, estos dieron unos cuantos besos y por último, la lengua relamió.

—Sonríe para mí, Reek.

Así hizo, mostró sus destrozados dientes. Antes de que uniera sus labios, Lady Ramsay la besó. Era un beso duro y repulsivo, sabía a su propia sangre y padecimiento. Reek no podía soportarlo. Su labio inferior fue jalado y mordido.

—Espero que esto te haya servido, Reek. —Lady Ramsay acarició sus cabellos. — ¿Quién eres?

—Reek, mi Lady. Soy vuestra Reek. —Las comisuras de Theon se curvaron.


End file.
